


"Sh... I think I heard something."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Sh... I think I heard something."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Sh... I think I heard something."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Sh... I think I heard something."

"Sh… I think I heard something," Felicity said, her eyes glued on the door.

"You’re fine, Felicity. There’s nobody there. Just hurry up and finish," Roy said, casting a quick glance at the door. 

She sighed and started typing again, just as a loading bar appeared on the screen.

"There. We just have to wait for the files to- Oh my God!" She screamed as a bullet whizzed by her head. In an instant Roy ducked her beneath the desk, then shot back up again to fire at their attacker. "You said there was nobody there!"

"So I was wrong!" He grunted, dodging more bullets.

"Lure them away, Roy! I gotta finish this! I’ll call the others!"

He nodded as she started on the laptop again. Pressing the button on her comm, she spoke, “Guys! There’s gunmen! Roy distracted them, but I’m still waiting for the files to finish. Come get me!” 

"On my way." She heard Oliver say. 

Her fingers pounded against the keys, ushering the download to hurry. “Come on, come on.” 

"What was that?" A voice echoed from the hallway. "It came from in here, c’mon."

She gasped and ducked down, tucking herself in the space beneath the desk. Two men appeared by the office’s door, both holding what seemed to be very large guns. She took a deep breath and prayed for them to leave.

"I don’t hear anything," The other man said. "C’mon, that Arrow kid’s getting away!" 

"You go," The first grunted. "I swear, there’s someone here."

As one body disappeared back into the hallway Felicity bit her lip. Suddenly, the laptop above her beeped, signaling a successful transfer.

"Crap," She whispered, turning back to look at the gunman. Wait. Where did he go? Did he leave?

Suddenly, a strong hand tugged on her ponytail, hauling her up from her hiding spot.

"Let me go!" She screamed, kicking and punching whatever body part she could reach. "Let me go!"

"What’s this?" He smirked, his hand gripping her hair tightly. "I never knew the Arrow had such a pretty partner. It would be such a shame if-"

"It would be such a shame if the Arrow heard you talking like that!" She spat, swinging her arm. "Trust me, you do not want to piss off my partner!"

"Yeah? And what’s he gonna do?" He eyed her then used two fingers to stroke her cheek. "My, my. You are such a beautiful thing, aren’t you?"

"Help!" She shouted, then grunted as he tugged on her hair again.

"Shut up! I’m not done with you!"

"Get your hands off me!"

When his hand reached up to stroke her face again, she took the opportunity to clamp her teeth onto his arm. He yelled out in pain, then pulled on her so hard her body flew into the wall. Her limp body fell with a thud. 

"Ugh," She blinked, her surroundings suddenly blurred around her. Putting a hand against the throbbing pain on the back of her head, she saw blood. lots of it. 

"Where’s you hero now, blondie?" He laughed as he approached her. 

"Right here." He turned, just as Oliver’s fist rammed straight into his jaw. Using the man’s gun, Oliver shoved it into the man’s stomach, sending him flying across the room. He then shot three arrows at him, pinning his body to the wall.

"You are going to pay for what you did to her," He said, his voice dripping with venom. Switching his bow to his other hand, he sent another punch across the man’s face, knocking him unconscious. 

In the next instant Oliver was beside Felicity, helping her to sit up. 

"O-Oliver?" She said weakly. She barely had the strength to hold up the USB drive. "I-I got the files."

"Come here," He said, lifting her in his arms. Rounding the corner, he pressed his comm. "Status, everyone."

"Front side of the floor’s clear," Diggle said.

"Almost done with the back entrance," Roy grunted. 

Diggle met them at the stairs, his face full of concern. “Felicity? Felicity! What the hell happened?”

"I took care of him," Oliver replied, descending the stairs. 

"Oliver, I’m fine," Felicity said as they reached the parking lot. Diggle jogged ahead of them and started the van. 

"Oh, man. Felicity, I-"

Once she was safely in the van, Oliver turned and shoved Roy.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted.

"What the hell, man?" Roy said from the ground.

"You don’t leave her alone!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the lot. "Ever! She almost died, Roy! Because you left her! You don’t ever leave her, under any circumstances, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes! Okay! I’m sorry!" He said as he stood up. "I’m sorry! I was just- I was just trying to lure the guys away from her so she could finish! I didn’t know there were more! I’m sorry, man!"

"Oliver," A warm hand landed on Oliver’s shoulder, and he instantly turned around. Felicity was looking up at him, her blue eyes worried, scared, and nervous. "I told him to lure them away. I had to get the files. It’s not his fault." 

"But Felicity-"

"No. You gave me an out last year, an out that I didn’t take. I know what this life entails, Oliver, and I am choosing to live it. You can’t get like this every time something happens to me. It was not his fault."

He helped her back to the van and turned to Roy again. “Roy, I-“

"I know," He nodded in understanding. "Man, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone, even if she told me to. If that was Thea- hell. I don’t blame you for going batshit crazy. It won’t happen again." Oliver nodded once, then gratefully shook Roy’s outstretched hand. "I’m just glad you didn’t empty your quiver into me."


End file.
